Come Back To Me
by littleshadowgirl
Summary: A new girl has come to Ouran, and her family business has ties to the Hitachiin business. What happens when a business relationship becomes more than just friendship? Kaoru/OC, background Hikaru/OC
1. Meeting the Host Club

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own, however, my OC characters and everything about them.

AN: This story takes place in the next year. So everyone is a year older, and Hunny and Mori have graduated. It's based on the manga. READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T! It is excellent!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Ch. 1: Meeting the Host Club

* * *

Hi, my name is Emalia Neilsen and I am attending Ouran High School for my first year. Ouran is a prestigious school where all the kids from wealthy families go. I have attended school for about a week, and it is definitely one weird school.

00000000000000

First day, after school-

"Thank goodness I chose easy classes. I wonder where she is? She said she'd meet me by the 3rd music room," Emalia leaned against the wall and muttered, "and this dress is ridiculous. How does she stand wearing this thing every day? For goodness sakes, it's yellow! And- " She stopped at the sound of fancy music. Where was it coming from? She looked at the doors next to her. By listening close enough, she could hear girls talking and faint clapping. What was going on in there? "Even though she told me to wait outside," she decided, "it couldn't hurt to take a peek inside this room. I mean, what could possibly happen?"

She placed one hand on one of the doors. She couldn't possibly open both and be the center of attention just because she was curious. After mustering up enough courage, she pulled the door slightly open, so she could peek. To her surprise, there was fancy furniture in several parts of the room where there were handsome boys surrounded by girls. It seemed peaceful, until there would be a group of girls screaming about one of the boys.

Emalia was in such awe that she didn't notice a pair of boys come towards her, who looked like twins except one had dark hair. "What are you doing?" the one with dark hair asked.

"You're acting different today, Alice," the other added.

"Alice?" she asked, but they didn't appear to hear her. They had pulled her over to their area and sher took a seat next to two other girls, who then left giggling with glee.

"What's with her surprised look?" the light haired one asked his partner. "She's never like this."

"That would be because it's not Alice."

"Uwah! Kyouya sempai! Don't just come out of nowhere like that!" the dark haired one yelled at a tall guy with glasses, namely Kyouya.

"Miss, would you happen to be Miss Alice's sister?" he asked it in such a respectful manner, but Emalia was feeling uncomfortable.

"How did you know? This is only my first day here!" she exclaimed, but then she thought that maybe these were the friends her sister told her about.

Her thoughts were cut short when another tall man with blond hair took her hand and said, "My dear, you are new here, yes? Then I must introduce everyone. I am the majestic King, Tamaki Suoh! I am a 3rd year. This gentleman is Kyouya Ootori," Kyouya gave her a slight bow. "He's also a 3rd year. These twin 2nd years are Hikaru (the dark haired one) and Kaoru (the light haired one). Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are the short one eating cake and the tall one nearby him. They graduated last year, but they come back whenever they can. And lastly, there is my Haruhi who- "

"Give it a rest, will you?" A short, feminine looking guy said. Immediately Tamaki went sulking in a corner. "Sorry about him. He's too dramatic. I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a 2nd year," he said with a gentle smile.

Emalia was staring the whole time. She finally snapped out of it. "Oh! Excuse me, I'm Emalia Neilsen, a 1st year. What's going on here?

"This is the Ouran Host Club. We entertain the ladies of Ouran with our good looks!" Tamaki replied, already recovered from his depression. "Who would you like to designate as your favorite?" he asked.

"Well… I don't know. Um…"

BAM!

The doors flew open and there was a girl with a frantic expression, who also looked very tired. She spotted Emalia and ran towards her and threw a million questions at her. "Em where were you? I looked everywhere for you! I thought maybe you got lost because the school is huge! And it's your first day! And… why are you in here before me?" There was a short pause. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?" she cried.

"Well, I DID wait for you outside by the doors. But you took too long. And I could hear things from inside here and I wanted to know what it was. And I wouldn't get lost because you asked your friend to take me here!" Emalia replied in a huff.

Everyone's faces were like O.O

"Oh hey, are these your cute friends you told me about? They mistook me for you. Except for him," she said pointing at the guy with the glasses. "How did he know who I was?"

"Kyouya tends to know more than he should," Alice whispered to her. "He's somewhat scary."

"I like to research our customers to ensure that they will not be a threat. Miss Alice told us that her sister would be coming, so I looked into it a little," Kyouya said while pushing up his glasses.

"Oi, she looks just like you, Alice," Hikaru pointed out.

"Only she's shorter, and her hair is messier," Kaoru finished.

Alice laughed, "Oh, we're not all that alike though. But we like to say that we're twins born at different times!"

"So," Kaoru was saying to Emalia, "will you come back tomorrow?" He was very nice and his question was genuine.

"Um, sure," she looked to her sister for approval. "I'd love to come."

"Duh! Of course we'll be here. Wouldn't miss a day!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well then, see you ladies tomorrow!" Hikaru said as he and his brother walked by.

Kaoru stopped for a second and called to them, "Be sure to come back to us!" He smiled and caught up to his brother.

"Let's go home, Em."

0000000000000

The girls changed into more comfortable clothing and sat on the couch.

"So, you seem pretty close to them, being they see so many girls apparently," Emalia stated.

"I'm actually closer to them than most of the girls, because… you remember how Mom said that the Hitachiin family is a famous clothing business?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, those twins you met were the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"You mean…" Emalia was astonished. They were really cute and she met them so easily?

"And our family does business with theirs. Mom said that if I ever met them, to be friends with them. But we're more than just business friends. I'm a regular customer of the host club, and I've gotten to know all of them. Somehow I got involved in their activities, too. I help them with costumes and themes and such." Alice said proudly.

"Will I be able to help too?" Emalia was excited about finding cute friends on her first day. I mean befriending such cute, popular guys isn't usually easy.

"Yeah! You can help me do costumes. By the way, there is a dance club at Ouran too."

"Really? But won't it interfere with going to the club?" Emalia said saddened.

"Well," Alice said, "I know you'll have at least an hour after practice, since they end earlier."

"Seriously? Maybe I'll consider it," Emalia said with a newfound interest in going to school.

* * *

AN: So how was it? My sister said it was a great start. Ideas and input are greatly appreciated!

Remember, constructive criticism is better than flaming (please don't flame this! I worked hard!).


	2. Classes and Clubtime

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own, however, my OC characters. They are mine. Everything else, basically, is not mine.

AN: AAAAHHHH! I have NO idea what to do! Well, here's hoping I can make this good and not super boring.

Recap

"_Yeah! You can help me do costumes. By the way, there is a dance club at Ouran too."_

"_Really? But won't it interfere with going to the club?" Emalia said saddened._

"_Well," Alice said, "I know you'll have at least an hour after practice, since they end earlier."_

"_Seriously? Maybe I'll consider it," Emalia said with a newfound interest in going to school._

**Recap End**

Ch. 2: Classes and Clubtime

* * *

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

The alarm clock buzzed off loudly in her ear. "Hmmh," Emalia groaned as she lazily got up and got ready for school.

"Em, hurry up! You're taking too long. We'll be late for school!" her older sister, Alice, yelled to her. It was their second day of school and getting up for Emalia was still a pain.

She grabbed her school bag and raced down the hall. "Coming!" she called back. "We're leaving, Lloyd," both girls called before leaving the house.

000000000

Emalia trudged from class to class. At least it was better than school in America. "Too bad none of those guys are in my classes," she thought. Bring! The bell for lunchtime. Where was it her sister told her to meet her? At her class, right? But how would she get there without getting lost?

She managed to follow the other students to the cafeteria. From there, it would just be a lucky guess to actually get to the right room. She sat down at one of the tables, opting to stay where she knew she was rather than to get lost.

"Can I sit here?" someone asked. She turned to answer and noticed it was the girly guy from the day before at the host club.

"Sure. Haruhi, wasn't it?" she asked, scooting over a bit to give him room.

He sat down in the now open seat. "Yes. Where is Alice? I was sure you'd be eating lunch together," he asked.

"Well," Emalia started, "I didn't want to get lost because this school is huge. So I decided to stay here and I'll have to apologize later." She did feel guilty that she didn't meet her sister as planned.

"Honestly, I haven't been told much about you or your sister. She only started helping us at the end of last year, which is when the club is busiest," he said innocently. He was talking as if they were best buddies. "Where are you from? We don't usually see people from Japan with blonde hair, like Tamaki. He's from France."

"Actually, I'm from America. I live in New York, the US. (AN: I'm not really. But I've been there.) My family has a business there making clothes," she replied.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. I was told that our family business works with the Hitachiin family business. We-" Bring! Lunch was over already? Yep. "I'm sorry, I should go now so that I'm not late. I need to find my way back to class, you see?"

"Would you like me to take you?" Haruhi offered with a smile, "It wouldn't be any trouble for me. And that way, you won't get lost."

Emalia blushed. _Is he really a guy? Because no guy is ever _that_ thoughtful,_ she thought. _Not to me anyways._ "That would be great! Thank you so much!"

Haruhi left when she reached her class and told her he'd see her later. Well, there's nothing fun about math (at least not today), so let's fast-forward to the next class: Gym.

It was like any other gym class, except for the fancy locker room and vast playing fields. Sure, first they had to do physical fitness tests, so in the meanwhile there was free time. Yesterday Emalia hadn't paid attention much to who was in her class. It didn't matter then. What surprised her today was that she noticed that the Hitachiin twins were in the same class as she! Odd that the school would mix different grades (if they don't, then in my story they do ^^).

The twins weren't doing much since no equipment was brought out. Nor was Haruhi there. Emalia wanted to talk to them, but she barely met them the other day! How could she act like she knew them when she didn't? She pondered what to do. She had made no other friends since coming to Japan or going to school for one day! Glancing at them, she realized that they must have been pretty bored, judging by their expressions. After only a few minutes they saw her and waved her over.

"Hey! We didn't know you were in our class," the twins stated simultaneously.

Trying to contain her laughter, she replied, "Neither did I. We only met yesterday, you know."

"True," Kaoru thought out loud.

"So, um," Emalia started, "I don't know which of you is Hikaru and which is Kaoru. Would you please tell me?"

They smirked, saying, "Alright. But let's make this more fun. Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game!' Since you don't know which is which already," they decided. Emalia thought for several moments.

_How am I supposed to know which is which? _she thought. "Okay, well, the one with the dark hair is Hikaru and the one with the light hair is Kaoru," she guessed. There was no way to know unless someone told her.

Their smirks dissipated into stunned frowns. "How did you…?" Hikaru began to ask, but something kept him from finishing.

"Lucky guess?" she answered. She really didn't know how she had managed to guess right. She merely took a wild guess.

"Miss Neilsen? Please come take your tests," the female coach called.

"Okay. See you after, kay?" she told them as she ran off to do the simple tests. They didn't take long and she returned to the twins who had snatched a basketball from the equipment bag. When did they bring that out?

Emalia watched at first, but was persuaded to join soon after by the twins. They had an odd number of players on their team and needed someone else. She seemed interested, so it was worth a shot. Hikaru started with the ball and passed it to Kaoru. Kaoru ran part way across the court and then passed it to Emalia. She wasn't some girly girl, and had some skill to show. She dribbled closer to the basket and took a clean shot. The ball bounced on the rail but went in.

The guys playing started to clap. Soon, everyone was clapping for her. "Uh, thanks? Why is everyone clapping?" she asked. It wasn't even a great shot. It barely went in.

"Cuz most of the girls don't like to play," Hikaru answered.

"They usually just watch us off to the side," Kaoru added.

"Oh." So in retrospect, the girls were girly and the men were 'manly.' At least, that's how Emalia saw it. They continued playing for the rest of the period. At the end, the coaches (there are two, one male, one female) asked for the students to make teams of eight people.

"We're on the same team," the twins said while each twin was linked with one of her arms. The rest of the team was guys who wanted to play with Emalia. She overheard comments about how cool and good she was at basketball. The twins saved a spot on their team for Haruhi, who was finishing a test for another class.

They were released to go clean up and change. That was Emalia's last class, so she would go to the host club next. _Where was that again?_ She tried desperately to think of where she had been taken before to get to the 3rd music room. But she gave up, seeing that thinking any harder would make her brain explode.

She stood outside the locker room in the hall, looking back and forth, debating which way to go. She finally surrendered and started walking to her left. "Oi, Emalia! Where are you going? The club room is this way," they said as they began walking the other direction.

"Oh! Yeah! Right! Sorry!" she said as she ran to catch up with the twin brothers.

They arrived at the clubroom fairly quickly and greeted the others who had already arrived. Which was everyone. Emalia noticed that none of the customers were there yet. All the members were talking about their costumes and the twins were teasing Tamaki. Emalia found her sister sitting on a couch checking the costumes.

"Hey Alice," she greeted. "What are these for?"

"It's their costumes, silly. Didn't I tell you that they dressed up? You even agreed to help me! Dork," she reminded her. Emalia sheepishly grinned. "Here, give these to Hunny and Mori. You can tell who's who, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, gently grabbing each outfit. "Mori, here's your costume. And this is yours, Hunny."

"Thank you Ema-chan! Would you like to have cake with me later?" Hunny invited with an adorable smile.

"Sure Hunny," she happily replied as she went back to the couch where Alice had left the remaining costumes.

Alice followed her slightly behind. "I gave Kyouya and Tamaki theirs. Now for the twins'." She took one outfit and Emalia took the other. She noticed they were particularly different from the other ones she delivered.

"What's the theme with these costumes anyway?" she asked, although she was already suspicious by the other costumes she saw.

"You'll see." They all went to change after Haruhi exited the enormous changing room. It was crystal-clear what the theme was now, seeing Haruhi's dress and tiny dog that wouldn't stay still in his basket. Everyone else emerged in wonderful attire made especially for today.

The theme should have been obvious when she first entered, by looking at the yellow brick road they created. It was the Wizard of Oz. Haruhi was in a frilly, blue-plaid dress, as Dorothy. He even had a wig that gave him braids. He also had a real dog that looked like Toto, but it was full of energy and wouldn't stay still. _He really does look like a girl._ she thought.

Tamaki was stuffed with hay in various parts of his body, with a hat, gloves, and more raggedy clothes than he'd have liked. "Why can't I be the wizard? The wizard of Oz?" he complained. It was obvious he wanted to be a more 'important' role.

Hunny was dressed in golden fur and his head was accompanied with a mane and ears atop his head. A fake, animal nose was worn on his face. Around his backside there was a tail sticking out. He looked more like a kid on Halloween. Still, she could tell that he was supposed to be the lion. Mori was clad in gray, can shaped 'armor.' He was completely silver-gray and wore the cup-hat-thing on his head. He was the tin-man.

Kyouya wore a plain black, long dress and a witch hat. His skin was painted light green, and he didn't look too happy about the part he got. He was the wicked witch of the west. He carried a broom with him, but again, he didn't look thrilled. Actually, that just made him scarier.

Lastly were the twins. They wore a rather punk looking outfit. They also had monkey ears covering their real ones. The part of their costume that made them look specifically different was the large, bat-like wings spawning from their backs. Though they wore extra straps to keep them on, the wings looked magnificent. Like it was part of them. They were beautiful and realistic, not the cheap stuff at the 'commoner store' that looked like cheap plastic.

"We made these ourselves," Hikaru claimed proudly.

"We made these for Halloween last year, but we didn't use them," Kaoru explained.

Between all the hosts, it looked like an odd casting of the Wizard of Oz to Emalia. But her favorite was the twins. She liked the creativity of the costume and how it wasn't like anything she'd seen. Most of the time, animal costumes ended up being too obscure or cheesy. But the twins, and Hunny, looked very striking and gorgeous.

Emalia and Alice spent their time in the host club at the twins' leisure when customers didn't surround them. Emalia thought the twins' act was kind of weird, but stayed anyway with thoughts of finding someone who cared for her that much. Besides her family.

Club time was over a few hours later and she helped clean up the room. "What do you do with the old sets?" she asked.

"We keep them," Kyouya answered, "in case we need them again for another set. Besides, this stuff is expensive, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said. Breaking something would surely cost her, her life. Cleanup didn't take long and shortly everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Kaoru and Hikaru!" Emalia called to the twins.

"See ya later!" both twins wave shortly and turn to leave.

"Do you think she'll come back to us?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"What do you mean? We are friends, so yeah," Hikaru retorted.

Kaoru sighed deeply and cheerfully chirped, "You're right!"

* * *

AN: Ta-da! Getting better, ne? I know it's not really interesting yet, but trust me; the NEXT chapter will be hilarious! So don't get offended, kay? Kay!

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Unthinkable

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own, however, my OC characters. They are mine. Everything else, basically, is not mine.

AN: Yay! I know you'll love this chapter! Just to make myself clear, I like Hikaru and I did it this way because it was different and funny! I know, I know, "What is 'it'?" Read to find out! ('It' is towards the end…)

_Recap_

"_See you tomorrow, Kaoru and Hikaru!" Emalia called to the twins._

"_See ya later!" both twins wave shortly and turn to leave._

"_Do you think she'll come back to us?" Kaoru asked his brother._

"_What do you mean? We are friends, so yeah," Hikaru retorted._

_Kaoru sighed deeply and cheerfully chirped, "You're right!"_

_Recap End_

Ch. 3: The Unthinkable

* * *

Third day of school and already things are getting busy at Ouran academy. Alice had scolded Emalia for not meeting her, but she was forgiven quickly. It was only her second day, so how would she have known how to find her sister during lunch? This time Emalia met Alice in the cafeteria and they found a nice spot by the fountain for lunch. They separated to their classes and now Emalia is at her last class.

"Oh no! Where is the gym?" Emalia panicked as she ran down the hall. "No… not this class… no… ah! Here it is! I hope I'm not late!" She nearly sprinted to the door and proceeded to change into her gym clothes and found her place in line.

"Here!"

"Here."

"Present."

"Emalia?" one of the coaches called.

"Here!" she responded. _Whew. I made it just in time._ she thought. She looked to the start of the line and worked her way down to Hitachiin. When she saw the twins, they had already been looking at her. She gave a partly cheesy, sheepish smile. They gave her a look that combined worry with arrogance, somehow.

The students were released to stretch, during which time most students chatted. The twins sneakily crept behind Emalia.

Emalia suddenly felt weight on her shoulders. One twin was leaning on her left and the other was leaning on her right. "So Emalia," the twins chimed.

"Why were you late?" Hikaru asked.

"Eeh? I wasn't late for roll call," Emalia corrected. "I got lost. At least I made it at all!" She hoped she wasn't counted as late, anyway.

"Class starts at 1:50," Kaoru began.

"But you were here at 1:51," Hikaru smirked smugly.

Emalia huffed. "One minute. Big deal! I'm in the middle of the line, so I had extra time," Emalia retorted.

"Yeah," Hikaru glanced at her, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Sure," Kaoru rubbed her head and gave her a playful, teasing smile.

The coaches yelled for everyone to group up in their teams. Some people left their cliques to find their team. Most people ended up moving their chat group with another one.

"Today you will be practicing by yourselves with your team. Tomorrow you will have a game with another team," the coaches informed.

Haruhi was practicing with part of the team. The twins sat down at the edge of the court. "Aren't you guys going to practice?" Emalia inquired of them. However, she noticed several courts had about half their teams practicing at the moment.

"We don't need to practice. Come sit with us," they persuaded her. She plumped down on the hard floor and sat cross-legged. "We wanna know about you."

"Where do you live?" Hikaru threw out.

"Tell us at least one thing please!" Kaoru pleaded, remembering how troublesome Haruhi had been.

"Okay, okay!" she managed to make them quiet. "Let's see… I'm from New York in America, but since I'm here, my sister and I are staying with my older brother."

"What's he do?" Hikaru interrupted.

"He has his own company. It's been successful so far, and we live in a mansion."

"How big is it?" Hikaru cut in. He seemed really interested in her house.

"Uhh, I don't know. It's not my house!" she replied.

"If you're from America, then what are you and your sister doing here? Visiting your brother?" Kaoru inquired, stopping his brother from asking another pointless question.

"Well, we're here because of our family business. We make clothes," Emalia paused for a thought. "Do you know the Perfect Sense Company? That belongs to my family. We've worked with your family business for about four years now, I think."

"That's yours?" they chorused together naturally.

Emalia smiled. "Yeah, my family's. My sister is the next heir. She and I are considering taking over the company together. Are you two doing that too?"

Neither answered. It was silent for what seemed forever. Finally, Kaoru spoke up. "We never thought about it. We just assumed everything would work out when we got older," he caught a glimpse of Hikaru's confused face. "I'm sure we could do it together, though."

Hikaru's eyes widened and he grinned from ear to ear. "Of course we can." He brought his attention back to you. "So, have you learned about Haruhi's secret?" he asked, anxiousness clear in his eyes.

"What secret?" she asked.

"That she's-" a hand slapped over his mouth, preventing him from finishing.

"It's not really a secret," Kaoru quickly started explaining, "but she's a commoner! Only kids from important families come here. But she's coming here too. We've been to her house and… and we went shopping with her!"

"Why do you keep saying 'she' and 'her'? Isn't he a guy?" Emalia asked, extremely confused and surprised by Kaoru's abrupt interruption.

"Hey look! Time to go in! Let's go, Kaoru! See you later, Emalia!" Hikaru shouted as he yanked Kaoru and they scurried to the boys' locker room.

"Wait! You didn't answer me!" she yelled after them, but they were oblivious to her calling. She sighed in defeat and went in to change.

When she got out she immediately searched for the twins. She looked in the hall, but couldn't find them. She then asked one of the guys if the Hitachiins were still changing. He told her no, but said they probably went to the 3rd music room for club activities. She grumbled to herself. She tried to find Haruhi, but he was supposedly the fastest changer ever and was already gone. She groaned as she asked someone to take her there. Luckily, the girls she asked were already headed there, so they went together.

Surprisingly, it was already time for activities to start. She must have taken a long time looking for them. In the music room was all the hosts at their respective places for seeing customers. Emalia wanted to yell at the twins, but decided against causing a situation in the middle of club time.

Instead of going to the twins' couch, she went to Haruhi's table and took a seat in the empty, extra chair. "Hi, Emalia. Not going to the twins this time?" he asked.

"I'm mad at them," Emalia complained. "They left me suddenly at the end of class and then they didn't even wait for me afterwards!" She slumped a little in her chair. Being frustrated always wasted her energy.

"Ah, those guys are idiots. Let me talk to them," Haruhi got up to leave, but was stopped by Emalia's cry.

"Please wait! I don't want to make a ruckus now," she begged. "Besides, you have customers."

"Okay, but I will talk to them," Haruhi warned.

"Of course!" Emalia felt better knowing that someone understood her anger. She stayed with Haruhi the whole time. He was good at charming the girls, though she wasn't attracted to him. At the end, even she was enjoying herself. At some point, a thought dawned on her.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Hmm?"

"The twins said you're a 'commoner.' What's the town like here? It seems a lot different from New York, from what I've seen," Emalia wanted to walk around town, since she'd be in Japan the rest of the year.

"Oh. It's nothing special, really. Just a normal town," Haruhi said in a bored tone. "So you're from New York? Is it different from here?"

"A lot, actually," she replied. "The streets are super crowded in New York, and it smells. Though you get used to it. And there are so many places to shop; I don't think you could count them! There are many theaters, too. I've been to a lot of them."

"Have you seen the shows on Broadway, then?" Haruhi seemed truly interested.

"Yeah, but it's hard to get good seats. It's amazing how people come from across the states just to see one of the plays!" Emalia giggled. "But they're worth seeing. Trust me, they're great!"

"Ah, how cool! Hey, let's go talk to dumb and dumber over there," Haruhi gestured towards the twins. By now the customers had gone.

"Okay." They went over to the twins' couch. Their last customers had just left.

"Hi Haruhi. Hi Ema-" Haruhi hit both of the twins on the head.

"Why did you leave her? She's our friend! And you shouldn't run away from people. You have to apologize to her," Haruhi scolded them.

"But we didn't-"

"Just say you're sorry! Idiots."

The twins didn't respond after that. Apparently, Tamaki and Kyouya were listening as well.

"HA! You will never win Haruhi's heart!" Tamaki proclaimed loudly.

Hikaru sprang up and spat, "WHAT? I didn't do anything!"

Tamaki was full of confidence and said, "Haruhi will fall in love with me, not you!"

"Excuse me? Who confessed first, huh? ME!" Hikaru shot back. The two kept fighting. All the while, Emalia was listening to each argument. Neither of them made sense. It was confusing her. Why did they call him a her? Maybe they just thought of him like that. Obviously, they both liked him. Why else would they be proclaiming their love to him? That they would be the winner? It was no game that was for sure. She had to figure this out. _What if… nah, it couldn't be… … could it?_ It was the only way anything made any sense, so she asked to confirm that she was right.

"Are you guys gay?" she asked. No more than a second later, everyone was silent.

"WHAT?" Tamaki and Hikaru asked. Haruhi was too stunned to say anything.

"Oh no! Wait! I didn't mean it as an insult! I was just wondering! Because you guys like him, right?" Emalia really didn't want them to get hurt by her question and prayed that they weren't. She was afraid of what would happen otherwise.

She waited. And waited. Silence. Still waiting. More silence. No one answered. There was no sound whatsoever. Even Alice was surprised that her sister would ask such a thing. Someone had to answer eventually. She waited. Waiting. Did they not hear her? They were starting to creep her out. It was beginning to bug Emalia so much she ventured to ask again.

"Um, did you hear me? I wanted to know if you guys are gay?"

* * *

AN: LOL! You all know the answer to that right? If you don't, why are you reading this then? Go watch the anime or read the manga!

Again, it's not to be mean, but I wondered how they would respond if someone asked them that. I think it would be dramatically funny (hint hint). Read the next chapter to find out everyone's responses!

AH! Sorry Kyouya isn't in there much. He doesn't seem to be the kind to get involved right? So there probably won't be much of him in the story at all. Sorry! Hearts to Kyouya!

Also, Mori and Hunny are in college, so they will not always be there either. On this day, they aren't. Again, sorry! Hearts to Mori and Hunny!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own, however, my OC characters. They are mine. Everything else, basically, is not mine.

AN: First of all, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I know I still have a long way to go with this story. I had spur of the moment idea for another story. It's a parody. Still in the works, but pretty much done. Dunno when I'll put it up, but I'll let ya'll know. Enjoy!

**_Recap_**

"_WHAT?" Tamaki and Hikaru asked. Haruhi was too stunned to say anything._

"_Oh no! Wait! I didn't mean it as an insult! I was just wondering! Because you guys like him, right?" Emalia really didn't want them to get hurt by her question and prayed that they weren't. She was afraid of what would happen otherwise._

_She waited. And waited. Silence. Still waiting. More silence. No one answered. There was no sound whatsoever. Even Alice was surprised that her sister would ask such a thing. Someone had to answer eventually. She waited. Waiting. Did they not hear her? They were starting to creep her out. It was beginning to bug Emalia so much she ventured to ask again._

"_Um, did you hear me? I wanted to know if you guys are gay?"_

**_Recap End_**

Ch. 4: Loose Ends

* * *

The room was completely silent.

"AAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAA!"

Except for a certain blonde laughing her head off. "Y-You… hehe… think that… hoo… t-they are… pfft… g-gaHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tamaki and Hikaru were too bewildered to comment. Since when have they ever heard Alice laugh so freely? Never, actually. Not like this anyway.

"D-Didn't I tell you? Haha, Haruhi is a girl. I'm sure I told you in a letter. You did read them, didn't you?"

"What?" Emalia gasped. "You never said that! You never said Haruhi was a girl!"

She turned her head towards two faces with bulging eyes and open mouths. "AH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I really didn't mean call you guys that! I just… I just… I'm so sorry!"

Tamaki and Hikaru seemed to be oblivious to Emalia's pleas. They were still baffled, but nonetheless shrieked at Alice, "You already knew her secret?"

"Yes. Ever since I started making your costumes."

"But how?"

"I told her. It's not like it matters to me. She's doing our costumes so I thought she should know," Haruhi stated nonchalantly.

"Haruhi, how could you risk your identity? If everyone knew you were a girl, then other boys would… NOOOO! I CANNOT ALLOW IT!" Tamaki cried.

"Calm down, senpai. It's not like I don't trust her. She's been with us for a while now. I know she's a good friend."

Suddenly there were blue lines around Tamaki and he crouched in a corner looking depressed.

"Well, club hours are over, so I do believe I'll be going home now," Kyouya announced as he picked up his notebook and laptop and proceeded to leave. He didn't look the least bit disturbed by the commotion going on only minutes earlier.

"Haruhi! May I walk you home this lovely evening?" Tamaki recovered quickly, as if nothing had happened.

Haruhi sighed. "No. But if you really want to, I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"Yatta! We're off without delay! See you tomorrow, everyone!" Tamaki and Haruhi left, leaving the twins and the girls alone in the room.

During this whole, wacky crazy hour, Kaoru had been staring at the girl who started everything the whole time. Let's see what he was thinking starting when Tamaki blurted out "Haruhi will fall in love with me, not you!"

Kaoru's Mind Theater

Uh-oh. This isn't good. Tono and Hikaru are arguing about Haruhi. In front of her. That can't be good. They're bound to get a big beating from Haruhi. I know he should fight for Haruhi's love, but not like this! I wish he wouldn't embarrass himself. I can't believe he's getting so worked up. He was doing so well, too! He couldn't last five minutes without-

"_Are you guys gay?" Emalia asked._

Oh. My. Gosh. Did she just say what I think she did? Why would she ask such a thing? That's the most ridiculous question… crap. She must not know that Haruhi is really a girl! I mean, she looks so innocent, with those curious eyes… Wait! Stop! What am I thinking? I barely even know her. But I think I've seen her before. But where? When could I have seen her? She's part of a clothing company that I sort of recognize… I wonder… could she be our model? We do need one like her. I bet she would look cute in… ARGH! What is wrong with me! But she's just so-

_"Um, did you hear me? I wanted to know if you guys are gay?"_

Oh, no. Oh, no, no no no. Don't ask such a horrid question! Why… … Why? OH! Maybe it's because of our brotherly love act. Maybe she thinks that we… we… ah, man. I don't even wanna think about it. We should have told her Haruhi was a girl. At least then she wouldn't have asked if they were… yeah. Besides, why are we so protective of it? And it's Emalia, of all people. A girl. No problem. It wouldn't do any harm.

Laughing? Is that laughing? … Who is it? … Alice? I've never heard her laugh like that before. … She told her? In a letter? Then why did she think… GAH! This is so confusing! If she already knew, then why did she ask? If she knew Haruhi was a girl, then it's obvious they're not gay.

_"What?" Emalia gasped. "You never said that! You never said Haruhi was a girl!"_

Huh? She didn't know? But Alice told her in a letter? What is going on? How could she have been told but not know? Or maybe Alice thought she knew, because she knew, but she didn't know, even though she thought she knew, and now she knows that she didn't know. … … WAH! It doesn't make any sense! I don't understand! My head is starting to hurt!

_"AH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I really didn't mean to say that! I just… I just… I'm so sorry!"_

How cute. She looks sincerely sorry. Is that pink on her cheeks? AWW! She's blushing! She seems so big, yet is so tiny (she's 4'11"). She looks like a little sunshine. Especially when she smiles. That beautiful, sweet, yet gorgeous… AH! Not again. She's too cute. Too cute for her own good.

Aw. Tono is too loud. As always. Why doesn't he just confess already? Though I could say the same for Hikaru. But does Tono have to be so loud? He's so protective over Haruhi that she doesn't get a chance to speak for herself. … Ouch. He's back in his corner. I wonder how long he'll be there. But that was kind of harsh. We all want Haruhi to be more self-aware. She doesn't seem to notice that her identity of gender is what keeps her in the club. Well, at least it used to be. Maybe not so much anymore. We have Alice and Emalia here now. Though they also come as guests. But they act like members too.

Whoa. I'm surprised. I thought Tono would be depressed again. He recovered pretty fast too. He really has changed. Haruhi is so mean to him, but I think she likes him. I can see why they like her. She's cute. So is Emalia. Her hair shines like the sun. And yet her eyes are moons in the dark night sky. I can't help but gaze upon them. She's so naturally beautiful.

Back To Reality

"Bye!" The two left, leaving Hikaru, Kaoru, Alice, and Emalia alone in the huge clubroom.

Emalia didn't know what to say. She felt awkward around Hikaru after what had just happened. Mostly because he hadn't said a thing yet. Her gaze fell upon a certain redheaded boy, whom hadn't moved an inch for the duration of the event.

"K-Kaoru? Are y-you okay?"

Shoot. He was staring right into her eyes. Probably for some time now. "AH! Aah, I-I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me."

Kaoru looked away and noticed his brother standing next to him, looking at him. "Are you sure? Your face is red. Are you feeling okay?"

His face immediately turned a darker shade of red. "I'm fine. It's nothing. Really! It's just been a long day! Yeah, that's it! I think we should all go home now. Let's go Hikaru!" he said, dragging his brother behind him.

"Um, see you tomorrow! Don't forget to think about our deal, Alice!" Hikaru shouted before he and his twin reached the door.

"Bye!" the girls said at the same time.

"Let's get going too, sis. Lloyd will get mad if we come home too late," was the last thing Alice said as they silently began their journey home.

0000000000

"Big bro, we're home!" the girls chimed. It was regular for them to tell him when they got home each day.

"A little later today, are we? Did something happen?" their older brother, Lloyd, asked.

"Nope!" "Nothing!" the girls replied and hurriedly scrambled to their rooms. However, Alice couldn't help but escape to her sister's room for a few minutes.

"Sorry to bother you, but are you sure I didn't tell you?"

"Yeah," Emalia replied, currently trying to do some homework.

"But I know I wrote it down!"

"I guess you didn't then, cause I never read anything like that."

"Yes I did. You must have skipped it."

"No. I'm sure it wasn't there," by now she had turned around to face Alice.

"But I did write it. You forgot."

"But I know it wasn't there."

"Yeah it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! You're right! As always. It doesn't matter anymore," Emalia gave up. She always got frustrated when they had these kinds of arguments.

"… Now you're mad at me."

"Yeah." _Isn't it obvious? _she thought.

"Why?"

"Because you always have to be right and it's annoying."

"No! You're the one who always makes a big deal out of things."

"You're the one who makes it a big deal in the first place!"

"No I'm not."

"I have homework to do. Can I please work on it now?"

After a few moments Alice finally left, slamming the door lightly.

"She always gets so snippy at me when it's her fault. How am I ever gonna get my homework done now?"

0000000000

"Why are you acting so weird Kaoru?"

"What?"

"You've been strange ever since Emalia talked to you. Are you sure there's nothing wro- "

"I don't know," Kaoru finally blurted out. "I have this feeling, only when I'm around her, or thinking about her. But… I'm just not sure what it is."

"It's not a bad feeling is it?"

"No. I just… feel awkward. I don't know what to do or say to her. Not to mention I can't stop thinking about her." He sighed. He couldn't love her. Not yet. He'd barely known her for two days.

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. You'll be fine." His brother reassured him.

Kaoru knew his brother was right. But he couldn't help but think, _After today's events, will she come back?_

* * *

AN: Finally! That was my longest chapter yet! And possibly the easiest too! This is based on my sister, and me so it wasn't too difficult.

Aww! Don't you just love Kaoru? And I love Tamaki's Corner of Woe. Ha! I love it all.

Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Misconceptions

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own, however, my OC characters. They are mine. Everything else, basically, is not mine.

AN: OMG I'M SO TERRIBLE FOR BEING GONE FOREVER!

Ahem… To begin with, I'm SO sorry for not updating. School got the better of me… and summer… and yet, all you readers have still been favoriting and alerting my story. Therefore, I am determined to continue writing, because 1.) I feel bad for leaving the story all of a sudden, and 2.) I'm on an Ouran kick and you wonderful Ouran fans have inspired me to continue writing.

Now, I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, so ideas would be helpful. If I can create some big event to rise up to, that would help me a whole lot. Actually, I have one idea, but even something for the host club to do would help very much.

Thanks to those who favorited and alerted my story. Tell your friends I'm writing again!

AN 2: I revisited the previous chapters and edited them a bit. Nothing big, just fixed some minor errors that didn't make sense. I'm surprised no one pointed them out. Should probably reread to remember what happened. Unless you have a good memory. Which would be amazing considering how long it's been.

_**Recap**_

"_No. I just… feel awkward. I don't know what to do or say to her. Not to mention I can't stop thinking about her." He sighed. He couldn't love her. Not yet. He'd barely known her for two days._

"_I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. You'll be fine." His brother reassured him._

_Kaoru knew his brother was right. But he couldn't help but think_, After today's events, will she come back?

_**Recap End**_

Ch. 5: Misconceptions

* * *

Emalia was panting by the time she reached the room.

"I better not be late. I had to change. Stupid time. Goes too fast," she muttered as she took the handle of the door and entered in.

000000000

"Welcome to the host club," the boys and Haruhi chimed. Each host greeted their guests and guided the ladies to their designated areas.

"You wouldn't believe what Kaoru does at night," Hikaru began to tell the customers.

"Ah, don't tell them that!" Kaoru cried.

"He sneaks into my bed and cuddles against me."

Kaoru gave a hurt look. "Hikaru! I was only lonely, and I thought you might be too."

"Kaoru," Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight embrace, "I'll always be there for you when you're lonely. I'll never be lonely as long as you're there."

The girls squealed at the brothers' love act and nearly fainted. More girls seemed to appear and also squealed at the boys. The twins then continued into small talk and chatted with the ladies.

Soon, it was the twins' turn for their break.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"What?"

"Have you seen Emalia today?" Kaoru asked, concern written all over his face.

"No. Not since PE."

"She didn't meet us after either. Where could she have gone?" Kaoru, the calm logic twin, was beginning to panic.

"Let's ask Kyouya. He probably knows," Hikaru replied. They made their way to Kyouya, who was typing on his laptop, updating the Host Club website.

"Kyouya?" Hikaru asked first.

He didn't spare the twins a glance. "What do you need that you must interrupt me right now? I'm doing some very important business at the moment. Can it wait?"

"No. We haven't seen Emalia today. Do you know where she is?" Kaoru was anxious for his answer.

"Was she in class today?" he asked, slowing down his typing.

"Yeah, but she's not here now," the twins chorused.

He stopped typing for long enough to look at them. "Then I haven't the slightest clue." Kaoru's frown deepened. "I'm sure she's fine. You can go search for her after host club activities are over."

Kaoru sighed. How would he ever find her? The school's too big for two people to search. Knowing her, she could be anywhere. They returned to their seats and resumed entertaining the customers.

000000000

The next day…

Emalia went through her classes as usual. She ate lunch with her sister and Haruhi. And the twins had no time to talk to her during P.E. All in all, it was a pretty calm day. Until, of course, she went to the host club.

"Ema-chan! I missed you so much! Do you want to eat cake with me?" Hunny attacked Emalia with cuteness and innocence.

She couldn't reject the adorable bundle of joy, so she brightly replied, "Sure Hunny-sempai!"

As Hunny led her over to the table of cakes, she found herself disbelieving that this tiny boy was a graduate. But she didn't think too hard on that, seeing as Hunny was devouring cake after cake and his customers were all too squealy for her to concentrate. Then there was the occasional moment where Hunny would ask Mori something and he would merely respond, "Mmn." Emalia found a certain respect amidst the fangirling for the two older boys. _They are so admired_, she thought, _I wonder how those two get along so well, being so different._

Finally, club activities ended for the day. Emalia was preparing to leave when suddenly she found the twins' faces in front of hers.

"Where were you-" Hikaru began,

"During activities-" Kaoru continued,

"Yesterday?" they finished together. They leaned closer and closer to Emalia, eyes wide and unrelenting, and she kept backing up.

"Now wait a minute," she raised her hand in front of her, "I have a right to go where I want after school, you know."

They didn't look like they bought it. "But where were you?" Hikaru asked again.

"Why is it important?" she shot back, though she was backed up to the table at that point. _Why are they so persistent? _she thought.

"But you've been coming to the host club," Kaoru observed.

"And your sister's here too."

"So what made you leave us?"

"Are you still mad at us?"

"We're really sorry!"

"We just-"

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Stop it." The trio turned towards Kyouya. "She was at the dance club meeting yesterday."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "You said you didn't know yesterday."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Yes, well, that was then. Haruhi told me before club activities began today. I'd assumed you two would have already known."

"I meant to tell you guys earlier, but I didn't get the chance. I'm sorry," Emalia said before they could yell at Kyouya.

"So… you like to dance, Ema-chan?" Kaoru inquired. All eyes were focused on her.

She resisted a blush. "Yes. I heard Ouran had a dance club. So I went to check it out yesterday and-"

"NOOO MY SWEET BLOSSOMING FLOWER! You can't leave the host club!" Tamaki shrieked. Then he turned around and exclaimed, "Gentlemen! We must convince the lovely lady Emalia to-"

"SEMPAI!" Haruhi and Alice shouted at the same time.

Haruhi put her hands on her hips. "Emalia can do what she wants. It's not like she's not our friend anymore or we'll never see her again."

"I never said I was going to leave, Sempai. And I'll probably stay. The types of dance were too typical."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru jumped in.

"I-"

"Miss Emalia like hip-hop, jazz, and swing dancing. She also enjoys singing. Her greatest passion is drawing, more specifically, painting," Kyouya read from his laptop.

"Is it true?" they all began asking.

Alice sighed, tired of their 'rich life' stupidity. "Hey guys, let her answer! You're all asking too many questions!"

"Did I forget to mention that the Neilsen family owns the Perfect Sense Company?" Kyouya added.

"We know. She told us already," the twins replied.

Everyone continued to ambush her with questions until Alice managed to bring Emalia to the door. They needed to leave before it got late, and they slipped quickly through the door. The host club members were left in the third music room. They finished cleaning up and ended their discussion.

"So does everyone understand? We have to make this the best club she's ever seen! Hosts, move out!" Tamaki cried with determination.

* * *

AN: How was THAT for a super delayed chapter? I know, I know… a bit jumbled, not the greatest, and a lot of lines get cut off. But that's the way I imagine the host club sometimes. I needed a transition chapter…

Anyway, thanks for reading and please, please review! It encourages me, you know.


	6. A Special Party

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own, however, my OC characters. They are mine. Everything else, basically, is not mine.

AN: I watched Inception and I lost my mind. Anybody seen it? Man, that movie was very deep. Haha, anyway here's the next chapter. I have a lot of ideas, its just putting them together that's hard. Hope you likey!

_**Recap**_

_Everyone continued to ambush her with questions until Alice managed to bring Emalia to the door. They needed to leave before it got late, and they slipped quickly through the door. The host club members were left in the third music room. They finished cleaning up and ended their discussion._

"_So does everyone understand? We have to make this the best club she's ever seen! Hosts, move out!" Tamaki cried with determination._

_**Recap End**_

Ch. 6: A Special Party

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Ouran Academy. And she'd had a fabulous time at the party the Host Club threw her, wherever it was. Not to mention how jealous all the other girls would be… if they only knew. If they knew that she got to spend the whole day with the most handsome guys in school. Yes, she definitely enjoyed herself.

She will definitely come back again.

0000000000

What Happened…

Emalia was having a great day. No homework, the twins got her the best lunch she's ever had, what more could she expect?

Class in P.E. was odd. The twins and Haruhi talked to her. It went something like this.

"Hi guys! Thanks again for the great food!" Emalia told them with bright, heart-shaped eyes.

"No problem!" they said in unison as Hikaru leaned on her left side and Kaoru on her right.

"Hey Emalia…" Hikaru began.

"Are you coming…"

"To the host club…"

"After school today?" Kaoru finished. Both of the twins were smiling. Emalia almost thought she saw them smirking.

She put her hands on her hips. "Of course I am. Where else would I go?"

"YATTA!" they shouted, clapping their hands together.

"Calm down," Haruhi derided them. "Emalia, I need to buy some things for the host club after school before club-time begins. Would you come with me?"

"Sure, but do Tamaki sempai and Kyouya sempai know?" She didn't want Tamaki to have another dramatic breakdown because she wasn't there on time. Again.

"Don't worry about him!"

"We'll tell everyone Emalia," Kaoru offered a sweet smile.

Emalia blushed. "Oh by the way, you all can call me Ema if you want."

"Hai! Hai! See you later Ema-chan!" the twins chorused as they left to go change.

"Already? Well, meet me at the front of the school, okay?" Haruhi said.

Emalia grinned. "Okay!" she said as they split up.

0000000000

All the hosts, except for Haruhi, and Alice met in the third music room. Mori and Hunny set to work decorating. The twins set up the sound system, and of course, mess around with the music. Kyouya is tapping quickly on his laptop, managing the expenses. And Tamaki goes directly to the rack of costumes and other clothes in the closet (AN: where is this closet? idk just pretend)

Alice followed Tamaki to the costumes. "Tamaki sempai? I still don't know what's going on? Why do you guys need to know so much about Ema?"

"In order to ensure your sister's interest, we have decided to throw her a party! This way, she'll keep coming to the host club! Isn't it wonderful?" he replied cheerily.

"Didn't you hear her yesterday? She's coming back," Alice sighed. "Well, what exactly are you doing? I mean, this is a bit much isn't it?" She was still confounded about what the hosts had planned. "And where's Haruhi? Isn't she going to help set up?"

"Haurhi is doing the most important part!" Tamaki cried triumphantly. "She is keeping Emalia busy while we make the preparations.

"Tamaki, could I have a moment?"

He turned to Kyouya. "Sure," he said. "Excuse me," he politely walked away to Kyouya. "What is it, Mum?"

Kyouya pointed at the screen. "This is the cost of our 'little' party for Emalia."

"That much?" Tamaki cried out. He grabbed everyone's attention, but they kept working.

"Yes, well," Kyouya began, "your ideas are very extravagant. This is too much to pay for with only the club profits. And for someone who is merely a customer."

"But she's Alice's sister!"

"That doesn't matter. Alice is a benefit to us by helping with costumes. Therefore, we save money. That is why we invited her to join us on our activities. But Emalia is new and if we are to treat her specially like we do Alice, she needs to contribute to the benefit of the Host Club."

"Kyouya, it's one little party. We can afford it."

"I assume we would be doing more of these types of things for her. I don't think anyone wants her to leave anytime soon."

The rest of the hosts gathered at the discussion. Alice was buried in the closet (like a large walk-in one) and didn't notice the group. "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked confused. "I don't see how or why she would leave."

"While looking into her background, I discovered that without her brother's business, neither she nor Alice would have come to Japan. The Neilsens started off by owning a fabric making company. As their business became more popular, Mr. and Mrs. Neilsen decided to try out designing clothes. It was fairly easy for them because they owned the fabric company. As you are now aware, they also own the Perfect Sense Company. Lloyd, their older brother, took over the fabric company. He spread their business to Japan, where he made connections with the Hitachiin family. He moved his head office to Japan about three years ago. Alice never came to Ouran until last year because they wanted to wait until they had sufficient money to send both girls to Japan.

Everyone took a minute to take in all the information Kyouya told them. "So why did Emalia come later if they were supposed to come at the same time?" Kaoru inquired.

Kyouya pressed his glasses. "Unfortunately, I don't know. Their business appears to be doing well, but there seems to be more going on than we know. I've been unable to pinpoint what the problem is."

"How is there a problem?" Hunny piped in.

"The sales have been steadily positive, but if you look at how they live, it differs greatly. They live in a smaller kind of mansion. They don't have a limo, and the girls stopped attending a private school and went to a public one. There is surely some financial issue. I just don't know what." Everyone looked sullen. They hadn't known any of this before. Kaoru especially felt saddened. "However I believe I have a solution to this."

Alice finally noticed that it was unusually quiet out of the closet. She walked to the closet doors and saw the group talking around Kyouya's table. "Guys? What's going on?"

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about. In fact, it's nothing new to you," Kyouya stated calmly. She wasn't convinced, but she knew the intellect wouldn't break down and tell her anything now. "We are agreed then?" Kyouya asked the hosts. They each nodded in response. "Then we need to finish setting up in ten minutes. Miss Alice?"

"Yes?" she turned around and took a few steps towards Kyouya.

"Would you please take Hikaru and set up the refreshments?" She naturally complied, taking Hikaru by his arm. And with that he returned his attention to his laptop.

0000000000

Haruhi and Emalia were walking about the grocery store in town. Haruhi claimed that she needed to buy more coffee for the host club. While they were out, the visited shops that they passed.

Emalia spoke up. "You know, there are a lot less people here."

"Hm? Seems the same to me," Haruhi said.

"I mean than in New York. There're crowds of people walking around, and taxis and buses are about the only cars you see around there."

They exited the store they had previously been in. They strolled along down the street comparing life in America and Japan. In the middle of their conversation, Haruhi's phone went off playing a soft, but attractive song. She almost thought she recognized the voice. "Sorry, would you excuse me for a moment?"

Haruhi flipped open the cell phone, answering, "Hello? Kyouya?"

"We're ready for her. Be here in ten minutes."

"Okay. See you later then," Haruhi closed her cell phone and went back to Emalia.

"That was quick," Emalia replied surprised. "Who was it? Was it one of the hosts?"

"Um, yeah. Kyouya wants us to hurry up. We have ten minutes to get back."

"Oh. All right then. Let's go!" she said as their trip in town came to an end.

0000000000

Emalia and Haruhi walked down the hall leading to the third music room. The girls approached the doors and they each grabbed one of the door handles. Together they opened the doors. What Emalia saw in the room was the last thing she'd expected.

"Welcome!" the hosts greeted her. What astonished her weren't the six handsome men though. It was the room itself. There were sakura petals falling from above her. The walls had streamer all over the place. She noticed a DJ booth on one side. On the other side of the room was a table with tons of desserts, treats, and drinks. She looked up and the chandelier. It was strewn with ribbons and bows. There were colorful lights moving about the room. Which included a dance floor that she knew wasn't there yesterday. Emalia couldn't believe it.

"We hope you enjoy this special day at the host club!" Tamaki smiled, as were all the other hosts.

"You did all this… for me?" she asked.

"You are very special," Kyouya responded.

"Come dance with us!" the twins compelled Emalia, Alice, and Haruhi to follow them to the dance floor.

"Alice! This is unbelievable!" Emalia hugged her sister.

"I know. But it wasn't my idea. I'm not sure why they did this all of a sudden. But that's pretty typical of Tamaki sempai."

"Let's dance!" they rushed to catch up to the twins, who were trying to get Haruhi to do more than stand there. Kyouya opted to watch the scene unfold. Hunny went first to the snack table, and then kept switching between the sweets and dancing. Tamaki immediately dashed to Haruhi, and the party began. Mori took his place at the DJ booth. He played music of all kinds. Emalia and Alice just did whatever came to their minds at the time. The girls managed to get Hikaru and Kaoru to let loose like they were. They danced individually, they danced in pairs, and they even did a partner switch with Tamaki and Haruhi too. The twins did attempt to anger Tamaki by taking Haruhi, and were thus successful. All in all, they had fun. Pure, true fun.

At seven or so, they decided it was enough. Hikaru, Kaoru, Emalia, and Alice were physically exhausted. Hunny was full and happy, now riding on Mori's back. Tamaki and Haruhi had been having a conversation about the party. Kyouya moved toward the girls. "Ladies, I'd like to talk to both of you on Monday. Please meet me before school in here."

"Sure," "Okay," Alice and Emalia agreed. _Great. That means I have to get up earlier_, thought Emalia.

Suddenly, Kaoru took Emalia's shoulder and turned her around, with his other arm around his brother. Hikaru did the same to Alice. "Wanna have a sleepover?" they asked simultaneously.

Emalia glanced at her sister. "We have to ask our brother."

"We already called him," Hikaru smirked.

"He said it's fine," Kaoru also smirked; though Emalia thought his was more of a real smile.

"What about our stuff?" Alice contemplated about the things they'd need to bring. Pajamas, clean clothes… but her thoughts were interrupted.

"No need," Hikaru said nonchalantly. "Our mother can take care of anything you need." Hikaru hooked arms with Alice.

Kaoru slipped his arm around Emalia's. "She's really nice, you'll like her."

The foursome sauntered towards the doors. "We want to get to know you better," the twins said at once, their grins growing bigger like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

AN: Finally! That took longer than I expected. I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't want to end the chapter yet. I hope this isn't too cheesy. And NO, I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate in my story. Tsk tsk. Hey, at least I left a cliffhanger! … … sort of… Yeah, well, it's moving along, right? And I know what I'm doing. Their relationships are growing. I might fast forward at times. I'm not gonna go through every single school day. I'll let you know when I skip. Oh, and it will get funnier again, I promise!

Feedback is desirable! Even if its just a typical "Great job, keep writing!" It lets me know that my writing doesn't completely suck. I only wanted to share an idea about a character we all love… KAORU 3

Speaking of which, in the future (don't ask when) I may write a sequel in which the story is from Alice's point of view and focuses more on Hikaru. But at the moment, all I'm thinking of is Kaoru. One story at a time.

Anyway, thanks for reading and faving!


End file.
